Honor in the Three Kingdoms
by nubbs2027
Summary: Inspired by a character created in DW6 empires. A female samurai, her trials, battles, and the bonds she forges will forever change the fate of the 3 kingdoms. Zhen Ji/OC friendship mostly, multiple other pairings, multiple POV'S.
1. Chapter 1

_Apologies: Hello and I am sorry for the delay in posting anything on here for some months. Furthermore, I am sorry that this is not an update to my previous fanfic. Life can indeed be a cruel mistress and it was unfair to you the reader or my story to vent my own personal frustrations. This idea popped in my head and just would not go away._

_Disclaimer 1: I do not own any DW6 character however the plot is mine. Taka is a character I created from DW6 Empires._

_Disclaimer 2: This is not a crossover fanfic. Names and scenes have been taken from The Last Samurai but that is all. I have also not played any of the SW games so any similarities are purely coincidental._

**Chapter 1. Call to Arms**

It was near sunset as Liu Bei dismounted his horse along with his brother Guan Yu at the entrance to the mercenary camp. Guan Yu had just returned from Cao Cao's indebted service and informed Liu Bei of his intention. Liu Bei and his followers were in the middle of their exodus en-route to Wu. If the could arrive in Wu they could try to convince Sun Quan to make a temporary alliance and stand up Wei's encroachment. Liu Bei bowed as he addressed the guard posted at the entrance of the camp.

"My name is Liu Bei. I request an audience with your lord, Taka"

The guard may have been intimidated by Guan Yu's stature but did not show it. He simply turned his head over his shoulder and shouted one name, "Ujio!" A moment later a middle aged man wearing slightly more odd and elaborate armor than the others approached and asked, "What is it?" in a tone that was more of an order than question. The guard then spoke to the elder man in a language that Liu Bei did not recognize and the older man's face wrinkled into a scorn.

"Chinese!!!" the older man spat out with venom.

The younger guard flinched at the old mans tone. Properly chastised he spoke again, "This is Liu Bei. He requests an audience with Taka," in broken Chinese.

The old man then turned to Liu Bei and spoke in perfect Chinese, "Welcome to our encampment. Taka is currently speaking with a messenger from Wei. Please follow me. I will escort you to where you may wait. You may keep your arms but be aware, if you prepare yourselves for violence then we shall deal with you." And with that the elder warrior turned on his heal and began to march further into the camp.

As they walked behind him Liu Ba's heart sank. It seemed that the rumors about this camp were true. A band of warriors, exiled from a land far to the east, in search of a lord to serve. At this time who was more powerful than Wei? These warriors would have many opportunities to achieve glory if they sided with Wei. Liu Bei hoped that Cao Cao had not sent a good negotiator as their envoy.

Approaching a large tent in the middle of the camp it was impossible to not notice Dian Wei, Cao Cao's personal body guard standing guard over a pair of horses. Their escort brought them to an area on the opposite side of the tent and motioned for them to tie their horses. "Wait here. You alone may enter when the envoy of Wei has left the tent."

Liu Bei bowed in understanding and the older warrior bowed in returned the left to bark at some soldiers that had apparently performed poorly in training. Their attention was now focused entirely on Dian Wei. He seemed ready, eager for a fight as he stared at the pair with vehement hatred. A moment later he relaxed as if remembering the old warning. Dian Wei's eyes shifted towards his surroundings as he relaxed causing both Liu Bei and Guan Yu to do the same. They both marveled at what they saw. No soldier seemed to be in a relaxed state. Every move seemed deliberate, disciplined. The soldiers training with weapons and unarmed had an intensity that is often only seen on an actual battlefield. The spared in groups of two with curved wooden swords. A loser was declared by being struck hard with their opponents weapon and instead of growing angry, he simply backed off, calmed himself, and bowed, and began again. They then noted how strange their weapons were. Each soldier carried up to three blades, each curved and single edged of varying sizes. The soldiers carried at least one no matter what they were doing, training, eating, or meditating. Even sheathing these swords looked to be ceremonial. They appeared to function as both one handed and two handed weapons however their wielder preferred. Liu Bei looked to Guan Yu and both reached a silent agreement. These were not mere mercenaries or soldiers. These were warriors.

The tent flap opened and virtually all hope Liu Bei had of achieving his goal here were cut asunder when he saw who exited. Zhen Ji, wife of Cao Cao's second son Cao Pi, songstress, dancer, perhaps a woman of peerless beauty, and well know for for abilities for diplomacy and to swoon the hearts of men. Liu Bei could not help but be in awe himself of her beauty, as well as as elegant and regal her dress was it still barely performed its basic function. The only hope he dared maintain was that she appeared to be composing herself, then the neutral expression on her face. She then gracefully descended the short stairs and noticing Liu Bei she approached and bowed gracefully, diplomatically. She allowed a soft smile to grace her features that Liu Bei briefly thought was honest.

"I hope you are more prepared for whats inside than I was, Lord Liu Bei." With that the turned and strode over to where Dian Wei was holding her horse. She mounted side saddle and the two left together. Liu Bei was floored. Had she just called him "Lord?" Did she honestly hope he was better prepared? His heart bled for her. It really was a shame for a woman of such beauty, such talent to be whored out as she was.

He quickly steeled his resolve. He had come here with a purpose and must see it through whatever the result my be. He had to for both his vision and the people who followed him. Straitening himself he walked up the short stairs and into the tent. Once inside he noticed there was no one was present. He noticed the small bed that was well made. A desk with various maps and bamboo scrolls with writing on them that he did not recognize. His attention was the shifted to two stands. First the armor stand which held what appeared to be an ornate but very functional suit of battle armor that was colored shades of blue, purple and black. The second housed two weapons similar to the swords he saw the warriors outside wear and wield. They were both housed in scabbards of black and appeared to be very ornate. It appeared that one was missing because he only noticed the long and very short versions on the rack and the middle of the rack was empty.

"Don't let their appearances deceive you," came a calm, feminine voice behind him, "they have served honorably for generations."

Liu Bei turned and beheld a very unique woman. She was dressed in a light blue silk robe that seemed to scream nobility. Her hair was done up formally. She wore modest make-up. Her skin was fair and lightly complected. The only blemish he could see was a small scare above her right eyebrow. Not a beauty like Zhen Ji but still very fair. Her poise, posture, and even her gaze through her brown eyes gave her the aura of authority.

Liu Bei immediately straitened himself and bowed, "I am sorry. Forgive me my lady. I did not mean to intrude or to barge into your home."

She bowed politely and smiled, "There is nothing to forgive Lord Liu Bei. You were instructed to enter as the previous messenger left were you not?" she asked in perfect Chinese

"Yes, my lady, but I see that the Lord Taka is not yet ready to receive me," Liu Bei stated

She smiled as she addressed him again, "Lord Liu Bei, I am the ronin Taka. The samurai outside are at my command."

To say Liu Bei was surprised would be an understatement. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. A woman warrior? More than that a woman being the leader of warriors? Taka noticed his shock and offered, "would you like to sit down?" and gestured to the chair across from her desk. Liu Bei gladly accepted and sat down in the offered chair as she sat across from him. Liu Bei finally noticed that she wore the medium size sword near her hip and lost all doubt that she was telling the truth.

"Forgive my reaction my lady, but is it not custom in your land that it is the duty of men to protect women from the horrors of war?" Liu Bei finally asked. Taka knew of his virtue but the question still caught her off guard. She then realized that it should not have. Liu Bei saw himself as a protector, not a warlord.

"Yes it is our custom though not quite how you imagine it. Consider my status as a warrior the reason for our exile here," she said quietly with a twinge of regret. "Tea?" she finally offered.

She began to pour him some tea and he noticed that like the warriors outside every move she made was deliberate and precise. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped his tea. It was different than what he was used to but still good. When Taka believed he was ready she spoke again. "Lord Liu Bei, I am honored by your presence, however I believe you came to make a request and not simply to enjoy a nice cup of tea with me."

"I am no lord." he told her, "I have no home, no lands. I wander from place to place"

"You claim you are no lord, but the people who follow you say otherwise. And I do not speak of the warriors who follow you. I speak of the commoners, the peasants who have chosen to abandon their homes and lives to follow you and your vision."

"What do you know of my vision?"

"I know that you dream of a land united. I know you wish for an end to the chaos and corruption that has gripped the Han Dynasty. I know that you wish peace for the land and it's people."

"You are well informed my lady"

"I also know you head to to river landing at Chan Ban in an effort to escape to Wu from the armies of Cao Cao."

"That is true my lady"

"So what is it you ask of us? Do you wish to enlist our aid for your escape? Do you wish us to serve you in your quest?"

"My lady," he started, "my force is quite small. I would not ask you to join a route that you would have little chance to survive. We are being pursued by an army that is estimated to size one million. I only ask, no...." he then stood up from his chair, walked around her desk, kneeled and bowed touching his forehead to the ground, "I beg you to delay your decision to join either Wei or Wu until the people who follow me can escape if we can make it. Please do not partake in the slaughter of innocent people who have never offended you."

It was Taka's turn to be shocked. Virtuous and honorable man or not, she never expected this. A lord kneeling before her begging to her, and solely to insure the protection and survival of the peasant who follow him? This was not how it was supposed to be. No longer able to hide her emotions she stood up and turned her back to this humble, kneeling lord and tried to compose herself. She was finally able to give him an answer. "Lord Liu Bei, your request has not fallen on deaf ears." She turned to face him again. "Unfortunately our supplies are running low, the donations given to us by the villages we protect are not enough to sustain us. But I give you my word of honor, I will delay my decision as long as I can."

"That is all I dare ask my lady," he said as he rose slowly.

She bowed to him and stated, "Good luck, and may the heavens guide and protect you on your quest, Lord Liu Bei." He started to exit the tent. When he reached the exit she called out to him once more. "Lord Liu Bei," he stopped and turned towards her. "Would you permit me to voice some of my father's wisdom to you?"

"Gladly my lady"

"Truly great men do not seek power, but instead have power thrust upon them."

"Thank you my lady." and with that he was gone.

Taka all but fell into her chair. She grabbed a bottle of sake and pulled it's cork. She needed to think. In the last two days, three envoys had visited her. Zhou Yu from Wu, Zhen Ji from Wei, and now Liu Bei himself. Zhou Yu though distinguished, was pompous and arrogant. He kept rattling on about the glories of the Wu kingdom and the lineage of the Sun Clan. Even though he was married, when he discovered that Taka was a woman he tried to charm her into bed. Zhen Ji was different. Upon first meeting she seemed reluctantly ready to bed Taka before she realized her identity. She became a better negotiator once she realized Taka was a woman and bedding would not be an option. Her points had merit but Taka could not get over the fact that Cao Pi had practically whored his own wife to secure the alliance of a mere 4000 soldiers when compared to the million already at their disposal. Taka hoped that someday she could help Zhen Ji but would not dishonor herself or her samurai by joining Wei. Then there was Liu Bei. Taka considered him a lord with no land but his aura seemed to attract and comfort people. She smiled as she realized that he reminded her of her father. "Honor is the foundation of the samurai, compassion is the root of honor," he had once told her. If he was to be successful, his road would be the longest and hardest. He wished for peace in a chaotic land for all the people. Isn't that worth fighting for? Isn't that worth dying for? A knock at the entrance to the tent interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she called

"My lady, may I enter?" she would recognize Ujio's voice anywhere.

"Yes, please." she answered.

Ujio entered and bowed, "my lady?"

Taka scoffed corking her bottle, "Uncle you know that such formalities are beyond us here in private"

"Forgive me my lady, old habits and I am not related to you by blood"

"Your love and guidance has earned your that title, Uncle. Is there something you require?"

"At first I wished to ensure your well being. Lord Liu Bei had dirt on his knees. I feared there might have been a quiet struggle. But now I wish to hear of your decision."

"How do you know I have reached one?" she asked curiously.

"When I entered you were drinking sake from the bottle, which means you were thinking seriously. There is no greater decision for you to make now than which lord in this new land to serve. You have also just corked your bottle, which means you have come to a decision," he said with a smile.

"Sometimes uncle, I feel you know me too well" she stated with mock scorn

"You are your father's daughter." That earned a small laugh from both of them.

"I have chosen to swear my sword and service to Liu Bei." she said finally.

"I expected as much, He carries himself as your father once did. Where others see great power, he sees great responsibility. Has he been informed?"

"No, our actions shall inform him of our choice, look here." she said motioning to the map on her desk. "according to our scouts Cao Cao will catch up to our new lord here at Chan Ban. It is here I wish to make a surprise attack." Now Taka entered in to her tactician mode and had Ujio's complete attention. "If we try to engage in the open, before the village we will be slaughtered. Their numbers are too great. However the woods around the village will provide our smaller force with excellent cover. I want Hirotiro to strike the main camp with his 2000 infantry here," she said pointing to a spot on the map. "Take all high ranking and important people prisoner as we can, and seize any documents of strategic value." Ujio nodded and Taka continued. "You, uncle, I want you and your 1500 cavalry to seize the supply depot which I would place here," she said pointing to another spot on the map. "Take whatever supplies you can. It is doubtful we will be able to accompany our lord and we must be able to sustain ourselves until we can rejoin him. I will take my 500 honor guard and keep the dock on the Chan Xahn river clear of any hostiles and ensure our lord escapes."

"And what of this bridge across the river?" Ujio asked of the only weakness of his lady's plan. "A choke point such as that can not be ignored."

"Our new lord may be an idealist but he is no fool," Taka said with a confident smile, "If he has any experience in battle then he will already have that defended. He will simply not be in a position to counter-attack."

"Very well my lady. And prisoners?" Ujio finally asked.

Taka thought for a brief moment and then said resolutely, "The cruelty and dishonorable actions of the Wei soldiers have great renown. Below the rank of captain we give no quarter, let no katana remain unstained. And let those higher ranking witness the price of their dishonor."

"Very well my lady. Is there anything else you require?"

"Insure the troops are rested and well informed of their duty. I want to break camp and daybreak. If we move quickly, we can arrive with time to prepare the field of battle and make any necessary adjustments to our plan."

"Yes my lady, with your permission I will now take my leave" Ujio left with Taka's nod.

Taka watched her uncle depart then sank back into her chair. She had one last duty to perform before she herself retired to bed. She dipped her small paintbrush into her ink and began to write to her new lord hoping he would understand. She hoped he would understand her haste and her decision. Most of all she hoped that her written Chinese was readable. Chinese was such a difficult language to master.

_Whew. So starts my first DW fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys and remember it is my first so please be kind but objective in your reviews._


	2. Battle at Chan Ban

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC's....enjoy_

**Chapter 2. Battle at Chan Ban**

The full moon shined brightly over Chan Ban. Along with the lack of clouds and the thousands of stars twinkling brightly, it gave a feeling of tranquility to the night sky. One could lose themselves forever in this peace. Taka then brought her eyes down towards the village and peace abruptly ended. Cao Cao's army had arrived hours ago and set there camps and defenses exactly where she had anticipated. She was dressed in full samurai armor with her dashio securely on her hip and was observing the battle field. It was the night before the battle. Her warriors were tucked securely in the woods around the village. Her lord had arrived 3 days ago but could not go any further. He was waiting on boats to arrive. She had arrived two days prior and her samurai began to secretly prepare the battle field. The terrain allowed for new opportunities to use against her enemy. Rock falls were prepared as well a fire attack meant to cut the main body of Cao Cao's army from the headquarters. Her plan depended on complete surprise. No one could know, not even her lord. No tents were pitched, no picket guards placed, no campfires lit. She had even issued orders that no blade would be drawn until the dawn.

Taka closed her eyes and began to envision the battle to come. Cao Cao's attack, Lord Liu Bei's retreat to the docks, her surprise attacks, the rockfall, the fire, the blood, the cries of the wounded, the cold steal piercing flesh. Tomorrow would bring death, and if all went well, victory for her lord. Her fingers traced the hilt of her katana. This sword had served her father, her ancestors, for generations. Since she had come to this land she had only used them for ceremony, hunting pirates, bandits, and even the strange beasts here. Tomorrow would be the first time she carried this sword into actual battle. She opened her eyes hoping she would make her ancestors proud, and that her soul could join theirs within this sword. She retreated back into the woods and now like a thousand other commanders, on a thousand other battlefields, she waited for the dawn.

She advanced deeper into the woods and heard a sound, a footfall. She immediately ducked down and closed her eyes, allowing her hearing to take over. Again, only this time it sounded like a hoof-fall. Had one of their horses gotten loose? She opened her eyes and began to prowl towards the sound, making no sound of her own. Her armor was like a second skin to her now. She was no ninja, but could move quietly enough. Crouching behind a fallen tree she peered into where the woods thinned and saw a figure leading a horse, rather loudly. This could not be a scout. It was too noisy and the horse was carrying a heavy pack. Still, this traveler could still give away her position and ruin her attack all together. Taka quietly drew her tanto and advanced on the figure, ready to deal with it, quietly.

_Cao Cao's main camp_

Zhen Ji had had enough. Her "husband" had beat on her for the last time. And for what? She had failed to secure the alliance of a rouge group of warriors and she had not bed their leader. She believed Cao Pi would die of shock if he knew that Taka was indeed a woman. She knew if she left she would be hunted down, possibly killed. She didn't care anymore. Death had become better, in her opinion, than being the crown princess of Wei. Especially if it meant living with that man. She packed what she could, dressed in common clothing, and snuck out in the middle of the night. It was easy. Cao Pi was resting with a concubine he found from the previous village. Making sure she had her Allure Whip on her hip, she loaded her pack on her horse and mounted her. Pi would kill her if he saw her ridding any other way but side saddle. She didn't care. She rode off towards the woods. If she were pursued then they would loose her trail there.

Reaching the woods she dismounted and lead her horse into the woods. Once she reached the river she could follow it until she found a village. What she did after that she didn't know. It didn't matter. If Taka could make a life for herself then so could she. She could not, would not return to that man. "Man", Ha! She had known boys that were better men than Pi. She stopped as one boy in particular from her past came to mind. She pulled a medallion from her pouch to gaze at it. It was a simple brass medallion with the profile of a boy's face etched into the center as well as some Chinese characters that she could barely make out in the full moonlight. He had given it to her just before her betrothal to Yuan Xi. She allowed one name to softly escape her lips. "Yun." She traced the face with her finger then placed the medallion back in her pouch. She could think about him later. She had to keep moving. She moved forward once again only to stop suddenly at the feeling of cold steel placed against her neck.

"Whoever you are," Zhen Ji started in a shushed voice, "take and do whatever you want, just please, kill me when you are finished. I won't scream."

Taka looked at her quarry. She hand not expected to find a woman traveling alone at night. Let alone. This woman was also completely compliant, not afraid of the blade against her neck but wishing for it? In a voice muffled by her mask she asked, "what is your name?"

"Ji" she responded.

"Zhen Ji?" was the next question.

In a whisper Zhen Ji replied, "yes." She closed her eyes as if ashamed by who she was. Taka withdrew her blade and sheathed it. Then began removing her mask and helmet.

"What are you waiting for?" Zhen Ji asked when nothing happened. Then she heard "Open your eyes Ji." in a familiar feminine voice.

Zhen Ji opened her eyes and beheld Taka, not the noble woman in robes she remembered, but the warrior dressed in full armor with swords on her hip. Her eyes became as wide as saucers and her eyebrows shot up. She was so surprised she could not speak. Taka spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a shushed voice.

"What am I.......I'm running away. What are you doing here?" was Ji's response. Taka replied only by looking down at her armor and weapons, looking at the village, the encampment and then her.

"You are going to join Cao Cao and attack Liu Bei?"

Taka allowed an incredulous look mark her face. "No," she began, "If I was you would have heard of it wouldn't you?"

Zhen Ji realized her mistake mouthed a silent "oh" as realization dawned. Taka continued with her questions.

"Why are you running away? You are the crown princess of Wei, most likely to be empress."

"With him, death would be a better fate." Ji said with finality.

"But--" Taka started then noticed something. A dark spot on her face. She moved closer to examine it, grabbing hold of her face when Ji tried to turn away. She saw it. A bruise. At that moment some of her father's words came to haunt her. _There comes a time when the jewels cease to sparkle, the gold looses its luster, and the throne room becomes a prison.... _Taka let go of of Ji and looked her squarely in the eye and asked, "your husband?" Zhen Ji simply nodded.

"I'm sorry"

"Not as sorry as I am." Zhen Ji said. "Please, just let me go. I can't go back. I wont"

Taka truly felt for her but responded, "I can't. If I let you pass my warriors will surely kill you. If I escort you through then it will cause too much movement. Surprise will be lost."

"I can wait here while you attack." Zhen Ji offered

Taka shook her head. "No, I can not spare anyone to guard or protect you."

Zhen Ji dropped to her hands and knees on the brink of tears. "Then kill me, please." She pulled her long hair to the front of one of her shoulders, exposing her neck. Taka just stood there, frozen. It was not unheard of for samurai to remove the heads of defeated enemies. But was Zhen Ji an enemy? No battle had yet been fought. She was abandoning the Wei faction. Taking her head had no honor. A question also began to nag at her own soul. If her father had not made the choice he had, could this woman, begging for death, have been her?

Zhen Ji looked up and noticed Taka's conflict, her reluctance. "Fine, I'll do it." She reached out and drew Taka's tanto, with grace pointed the blade toward herself and began to bring it towards her abdomen. Taka dropped and grabbed her wrist. She needed to use all her strength to stop the blade's momentum. Taka just looked at the blade and then the small dark moister spreading on Zhen Ji's tunic. She looked up to Zhen Ji's face only to see a pleading look. "There may be another way," Taka finally said.

"What is it?" Zhen Ji asked as she relaxed but still did not let go of the tanto.

"You will have to summon some courage Ji." Zhen Ji realized what she was about to say and began shaking her head. Taka stilled it with her hand and looking squarely at her she spoke as calmly as she could, "I need you to go back. Stay in your tent. Do no come out for any reason. When my warriors attack claim that fear has gripped you. They will take you prisoner. I have already ordered that people of importance be taken prisoner. Do not resist capture. My troops know of my attitude towards non combatants, especially women being assaulted." Taka paused for a moment to let it all sink in. she finally asked, "Do you understand?" Zhen Ji nodded meekly and Taka placed her hands on either side of Ji's head. If nothing else Taka needed her to understand this. "I promise, I will help you out of there."

Taka let go and watched Zhen Ji collect herself, then rise to leave. Realizing she still had Taka's tanto, she tried to hand it back pummel first. Taka simply raised her hand to stop her. "Keep it." At Zhen Ji's confusion she continued, "If I fail, you will still have that option. Keep it hidden" Understanding, Zhen Ji nodded and began her long journey back to the Wei main camp.

Taka stood up and asked the darkness, "Do you think me a fool, Uncle?"

Ujio stepped out of the shadows and replied, "The right and honorable thing to do is not always the most intelligent."

"That did not answer my question." She said recognizing his attempt to spare her feelings.

"Releasing her was foolish, as acts of faith often are, she may yet betray us. However, you, my lady, I have never, and will never consider a fool. And I would cut down anyone who dare suggest it." The last part was spoken with some venom.

"I know," she began as she stepped to him and began stroking his now graying beard. She had done so on occasion since birth. "It is just, that woman could have easily been me"

"I doubt that my lady," she looked at him as he continued, "your unworthy husband would have bled to death from all the beard hairs you ripped out." He stepped back and began to rub his chin. Taka looked at him with surprise then at the hand she used to stroke his beard. Between her finger and thumb was a single, coarse, gray hair. She grinned and allowed a small giggle.

"My lady, we are hours from battle. Please get some rest"

Taka nodded and proceeded further into the woods until she found an unoccupied tree. Sitting back against its trunk she leaned her head back. She laid her hand on the grip of her katana, relaxed but always ready. Just like the rest of her mind and body. Thoughts of Zhen Ji crept into her mind. Would she betray them? Taka realized that it would not matter. If they were betrayed, they would soon find out. Cao Cao would have to divert his forces to attack her. This might aid her lord's escape, and at least, she and her samurai would have a good death. With these thoughts Taka slipped into a peaceful sleep. All the while Ujio stood watch. He would not sleep. He watched over his lady, protecting her. Forever a silent sentinel since the day of her birth.

_The Battle_

The battle had begun. Cao Cao's army had attacked and surrounded Chan Ban. Liu Bei's forced had held as best as they could but the numbers of Wei were too great. Taka observed the battlefield from atop her horse, waiting for the right moment to start her attack. Cao Cao had not sent anyone to guard where they would strike. Zhen Ji had apparently not betrayed them. As much as she and the samurai wanted to join the battle, they had to wait. Timing was important. Taka also hoped that the people following Liu Bei would show her samurai the valor and fortitude that she believed Liu Bei inspired. His warriors did not disappoint.

They watched as their new lord was physically dragged from the village, fighting, kicking screaming in his attempt to return. One of his warriors heard his plea and with his spear mounted his horse and charged the Wei lines single handedly and making his way towards the village. He returned a short while later, unscathed, with a small bundle and handed it to Liu Bei. A tiny arm could be seen coming from the bundle identifying it as a small child. Liu Bei's relief and gratitude was obvious. They watched as another, very powerful, warrior reenforced the crumbling defenses at the Chan Ban Bridge. He let out a might battle roar that frightened off all advancing Wei divisions and even managed to spook the samurai horses. They watched as one who was obviously a woman with fiery red hair fight off soldiers with skill, grace, and a calm intensity. Her weapon itself was intriguing. It appeared to be a cross between an armored gauntlet, short sword, and crossbow. The ingenuity behind such was inspiring. They watched as common soldiers fought off over ten Wei soldiers to protect peasant women who were elderly or with child. They watched as the peasants themselves rose against Wei. Men with pitchforks and makeshift swords entered the battle. Children threw stones. Peasant women joined their husbands, fathers, and brothers with cooking knives and cleavers. If any samurai had any doubt on who they would rather serve, it was now erased.

Taka looked toward her objective area. Boats were arriving. Her lord was making his way through the valley pursued by Wei soldiers. It was time. She drew her katana and lifted high in the air both to signal her honor guard to prepare, and to communicate the order to attack through the reflection of the sun. She received two reflections of light from where Hirotiro and Ujio were hidden signaling they understood. She then lowered her katana to point to her front. This signaled her own advance. She and her honor guard advanced together as if practiced for years. They let out a low, loud battle cry as they descended downhill into the ranks of Wei.

The samurai charged into the Wei soldiers. Their first thoughts were that demons were attacking them and they froze in fear. Katanas, naginatas, and spears inflicted great damage into the Wei army. The Wei soldiers were poorly trained, poorly equipped, and lacked experience, the downfall of such a large force. Taka swung her katana naturally as if it was what she were born to do. The vanguard of the Wei force began to retreat out of fear, slowing and stopping the troops behind them. Taka raised her katana again and this time lowered her arm to strait out from her side. It was a signal reform her honor guard and to the soldiers still on the hill to activate the rockfall and begin the fire attack. They understood their purpose. The soldiers on the hillside ignited arrow heads for the samurai archers. At the signal the archers loosed their arrows towards the area they were instructed as other soldiers pulled on the rope that held the brace for the rock fall. Fire arrows arched through the sky as rock and boulder fell downhill. The rockfall descended upon the confused soldiers of Wei, crushing them and horse alike, creating a wall that would take hours to clear if they were not already in a battle. Taka smiled behind her mask at this as the arrows hit their target and a wall of fire erupted behind the rockfall. The fire burned enemy soldiers and spread further fear and confusion throughout the Wei army.

Taka turned her horse to observe if her lord had indeed escaped and was relieved to she him on board the last boat and the boat had started to move. She rode out to where she could be easily observed by the boats passengers. When she saw she had her lords attention she bowed while still on horseback. She motioned to an archer near her and gave one order. "Deliver my message." The archer bowed and pulled an arrow from his quiver that had a small scroll wrapped around it. He notched the arrow and drew back on his bow taking aim. The arrow was loosed and sailed through the air until the head solidly struck the mast. "Well done," She said to the archer. She then turned her horse and lead her honor guard expertly around the rock fall. She had a battle to fight, a scattering army to mop up, accolades to bestow, and a promise to keep.

_On the boat..._

"I don't get it brother," Zhang Fei blustered. "First he saves our hides then he tries to kill you"

"I do not believe it was an attack," Said Zhou Yun as he approached the mast rubbing the back of his head. He pulled the arrow out and removed the scroll from around it. "It appears to be a message for you my Lord."

Liu Bei handed his son, Liu Shan to another of the new warriors into his fold Yue Ying. She accepted the bundle and cooed over him as if by instinct. Liu Bei accepted the scroll from Zhou Yun. He opened it and read silently. When he was finished he lowered his hands to his sides almost dropping the scroll. Quietly he asked, "Why? Why are so many willing to risk their lives for me?"

Zhuge Lian stepped forward and said, "It is not you that they risk their lives for. It is for your vision, the end of chaos that you seek as well as your virtues."

Liu Bei looked at his closest followers and saw nothing but resolution, trust, and honesty among all of them. Zhang Fei then said, "Come brother, what did it say?"

Liu Bei then raised the scroll again and read aloud,

_My Honorable Lord Liu Bei,_

_It is my hope that you may forgive me for not delaying my decision, for it was made before you left my tent. I have observed your virtue, your honor, your valor, and your loyalty to those who serve you on the field of battle and in person. You have shown me that there is no other lord in which I would more readily pledge my sword, my service, nor my life to. With your permission, I wish to meet you in Chi Bi, where I expect is where you and Wu will make another stand against Cao Cao. It is there that I wish to officially pledge myself and my samurai into your service, my blade at your command._

_Forever your humble and obedient servant,_

_Taka_

"He's certainly got a way with words doesn't he Yu?" Zhang Fei asked of his other brother who only stoked his beard and nodded.

"She, Fei, Taka is a she." Liu Bei said softly.

"Huh? Imagine that." Zhang Fei grunted.

"It appears," started Zhuge Lian, "that not only is she a fierce warrior but also and accomplished commander and tactician Her skills would be most useful in our plan."

"Just when you thought it couldn't get any more interesting...." Zhange Fei said rhetorically.

"Indeed" was Liu Bei's response as the took his son back and held him lovingly as their boat sailed towards Chi Bi.

_Well there is chapter two. My apologies if the title seems deceptive. Not only did I want to portray the actual battle, but also the emotional "battles" within and between characters. In any event I hope this was enjoyable._

_For those who do not know:_

_Katana- Japanese long sword often referred to as "Samurai Sword"_

_Dashio- the use or appearance of a katana and wakasashi together, literal meaning "the long and the short" typically matched sets_

_Wakasashi- Japanese short sword, same design as a katana_

_Tanto- Japanese knife, also same design as katana and wakasashi_

_Naganata- Japanese pole-arm type weapon with staff and a wide curved blade at one end._

_Ronin- Samurai with no lord or shogun to serve, typically a dishonorable status_


End file.
